Life's like that!
by Akavesha
Summary: Can Ginny keep secrets from Ron when he returns after 3 months?GWDM HHR
1. the webs we weave

Disclaimer: the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling except for the plot and the characters you don't recognize belong to me, don't sue!

Summary-Ginny seems to think that all the people are falling away from her since 

She graduated from Hogwarts she just wants to find away to keep them together and

at the same time continue with her life 

      As she walked through the streets of London. On her way to meet her brother 

Who had owled her that morning to say that he had something important to tell her.

The wind blowing her long flaming red hair into her face she realized she had 

only seen her brother twice since her graduation from Hogwarts three months ago.

He had gone to America for special auror training she still did not understand 

why the training school was in Salem, (the most famous witching town in the us)

As she neared the leaky cauldron where she was to meet him she wondered why it 

had taken him so long to return. She opened the doors to the pub.

      The room was full of people she recognized from the wizarding world. She 

spotted her brother in the middle of the crowd. His flaming red hair stood out 

like a sore thumb amongst all the darkness in the room. He was talking with 

Harry who she recognized because of the England Quittich team robes. He had been 

offered a spot on the team the day after he finished his N.e.w.ts and taken it 

graciously. he was standing beside a very pregnant Hermione who even though was 

in her third trimester still looked radiant with her long dark brown hair tamed into 

Tumbling spiral curls all around her face. she walked over to them and greeted 

each of them with a giant hug. She hadn't seen Harry and Hermione since they got back 

either, they were in Australia for the quittich off-season that had started up the week before.

      She could still remember the day they got married. It was the day after 

their graduation, she was the maid of honor and loved it .the church was beautiful

even though the whole church was surrounded by aurors because of threats against 

Harry, Sirius had the security in that place so tight Buckingham palace didn't 

even begin to compare. She remembered how Sirius cried like a baby through the 

whole ceremony because Harry looked so much like James, and Remus along with his 

new wife Faye trying to comfort him. She thought to herself everyone was getting 

married or engaged lately even Sirius had proposed to Professor Morgan McKinney 

the Dada teacher that took over after "Mad eye" Moody at Hogwarts and were planning 

on getting married at New Year's. she wondered if her boyfriend had any thoughts 

about marrige. Only Hermione knew about him she didn't even want to think about 

what her brothers would do if they knew.

      She gave her brother a big hug before he pulled her aside to talk to her 

he seemed to almost glow she had never seen him like this since the time he 

found out he aced his potions exam his sixth year.

"Ron what is it? You look like you just single handedly won the Quittich world 

Cup." Ginny asked excitedly

Ron simply beamed at his little sister "Ginny how would you like to go to America?"

he questioned, Ginny looked taken aback she didn't know what to think "of coarse I do 

Ron I've always been curious about the US why though?" she looked at her brother 

suspicious of what he was getting at.

      His face suddenly got very serious "well Gin I want you to come to my wedding!" 

had he just said that how could he be getting married he was only there for three 

months how can he possibly be thinking of marriage after knowing someone for three months, what's gotten into him. she wanted to do a full interrogation but decided 

he must have an explanation.

      "Wedding? I didn't even know you were dating anyone." that came out smoothly she 

Thought to herself " wait! when? Hermione's in the last weeks of her pregnancy 

you can't get married without her there".

      She didn't want to stray to the topic of whom he was marrying just yet 

"We planned the wedding for February so Hermione can come and so I can

 go to Sirius' wedding as well and besides I want everyone else to get to 

know her better," he said to her in a hinting kind of way 

"You already know her "he said curiously 

      "What do you mean I already know her doesn't she live in the states?" 

She asked her brother while looking quite shocked at what he'd just said 

"Well she was in your dorm room for seven years I'd hope you would know 

her?" he said looking to see her reaction 

      "Javina? How did you? How did she?" she jumped up and hugged her brother 

"Ron that's so great she's always liked you, you know she used to always 

keep awake at night asking me questions about you, don't worry I didn't 

tell her anything bad" she added when she seen him blush.

      "Well I always thought she was one of the prettiest girls at school but 

I never really got a chance to meet her until Auror training. we spent 

Every free minute together. It was instantaneous Ginny I never would have thought I was 

able to love someone that much two weeks ago we went to her family's beach house 

in Jamaica and I asked her marry me and Gin I'm so happy but I want to make sure 

My family is ok with this are you? your, Harry and Hermione opinions mean a lot 

to me so she's staying with us till Halloween and then I'm going back there till the 

Wedding." he had paused to catch his breathe and Ginny handed him a glass of water 

      "Oh Ron I'm really happy for you and I know Javina will make you happy" 

She gave her big brother another hug and a kiss on the cheek public affection never 

really bugged any of the Weasleys they were always a very open loving family, 

although Percy's sometimes an exception, She was always convinced that he was adopted.

      She congratulated her brother then went to talk to Hermione was sitting at a table on 

the other side of the room " Hallo Hermione how you doing?" she looked at her friend 

"As well as can be expected for someone who is about to pop! How are you and your 'guy' doing? 

anyone else find out yet?" Hermione looked so tired she's probably starting to get 

very anxious as well "no I don't think it be right to tell my brother now he looks so happy"

~~~~~~~~~~A/N that chapter was little out there       but bare with me it does get interesting, who is Ginny's boyfriend read on to find out... Faye Lupin's character is based on my mom, and Javina is actually my friend Jemika this my first fic I'm submitting to the net so please review and tell me if I'm wasting my time


	2. Deceptions

Disclaimer: same old, not mine don't sue

 Ginny's p.o.v.

"Okay I'm happy for Ron and all but I have to tell him I could just blurt it out to him or talk to Javina maybe she could soften him up a little" she thought to herself while pacing back and forth at her flat in London she had been living there with her boy friend since she graduated she got a job working as the secretary for Trent foxworth a wizard who was very wealthy in the muggle world and sought her out strait from Hogwarts. She was the best student academically that school had seen in a long time better than even Hermoine she was head girl Snapes favorite student (he even begged her to switch to Slytherin) she was one of the best keepers Grifyndor ever had yet she still managed to socialize yet be discrete with her personal relationships.

      She was pacing back and forth so much she was almost wearing down the carpet until she someone coming through the front door "Draco honey is that you?" she hollered down the hall "yah it's me where are you?" he replied "In the bedroom!" 

Draco grinned maliciously "oh really" he muttered to himself "goody" as he walked down the hall towards the master bed room as he came around the corner into the room he saw Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed 

      As he came into the room she felt as if she could melt by the sight of him he was wearing very tight leather pants 

Help up by a belt with a big silver snake for a buckle and a black sheer tank top she didn't recognize the clothes he either bought them that day or borrowed them from Sirius who had a similar outfit.

       Draco had been experimenting with a lot of different careers lately he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet 

      "How did the audition go?" she asked him absentmindedly un buckle ling his belt "great I got the part as soon as I walked on the stage but when they told my character was gay and that I had to do make a make out scene with an old man I said no" he told with a very disturbed look on his face 

      "So what's with the clothes then?" she asked while taking the belt and throwing it violently a crossed the room

Oh well that some thing I have to talk to you about he said seeming very serious "uh oh! What is it bad?" she asked mockingly horrified "uh no but I still don't think you'll like it" he said carefully "on my way home I noticed a sign in the window of a bar that said high paying job for good-looking, daring men, and seeing that I'm both I inquired and the job on the spot" he continued still aware that she was looking at him weird "well what's the job? a male stripper?" she asked laughing out loud "actually yes, but don't worry I don't get touched or any thing I made sure of that ok you ok with that cuz I'll quit if you want me to" he said while trying to figure out why she was so quiet and had her head he lifted up her chin so he could see her face it was red she had obviously been trying to stifle her laughter when she looked at him she began to laugh so hard she had to lean on him for support" what is so funny?" he asked quite taken aback by her reaction he was almost sure she would have been mad instead she turned around went back to bed and sat leaning against the wall staring at him  "what?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence "I'm waiting show me you stuff" she said to him with a devilish grin he looked at her with immense surprise turned to the stereo turned it on and began his strip tease

       Once he was completely naked he danced over to where she was on the bed lent down and kissed her forehead then her eyes, and her cheek then moved to her ears suckling gently on her lobe hearing her start to moan with delight he pulled away and whispered "It's your turn" into her ear

She looked at him and started getting up but instead she reached out and took hold of his manhood and gently guided him down on top her she kissed him and pushed down on to the bed she stratled him and stood above him slowly inching her black thong panties down and kicked them away to the other side of the room where his clothes lay on the floor and she lowered herself still stratling him sitting on his dick and rubbing her self up and down the shaft obviously teasing him 

As she continued that she lifted her nighty up and over her head and tossed it to join the other clothes as well and she drug her tongue around his navel playfully to his nipples biting them gently then continuing tasting him as she went toward his ear lobe bitting and sucking on it until he couldn't take it any more he grabbed her ass and shoved himself inside her pulling her towards her whit every thrust upwards moaning with uncontrollable lust she had become the worst tease he had ever met she always manage to bring him to a new height of pleasure grabbing at her he flipped her so he was now on top and began forcing himself deeper and deeper inside her until he felt as if he would collapse any second he let out a loud groan of pleasure just as they both climaxed and he fell onto her breathing heavily he kissed her chest then looked her in the eyes she was drenched with sweat and still out of breath leaned to her ear and whispered

"I love you Ginny marry me?" he looked back into her eyes as she kissed him saying "of coarse I will I love you "against his lips soon after they were both asleep still connected 


	3. more deception

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue 

I know I said the last chapter would talk about Javina but I'm doing all this off the top of my head then doing a very quick spell check so don't hurt me,

Chapter 3 Deception

       when he got to the pub he noticed Harry sitting at the bar talking to the bartender, Harry stayed at the pub some times while Hormone visited with her family shopping in the muggle world "hey Harry" he called over to him going towards him "Ron what are you doing here?" he asked his best friend in surprise "I'm on my way to see Gin, where's Hermione?"

"Right here" came an out of breath voice he turned around and saw Hermione coming down the stairs looking very tiered. Ron and Harry both got up to go and help her "are you all right sweetheart you look winded" Harry asked her in a very frightened ton Ron thought it weird seeing them like this he always thought it be him and Hermione but that was in the past he would soon be helping his pregnant wife around too hopefully

      "So Ron what were you planning to do today? Isn't Javina arriving at 3?" Hermione asked Ron trying to distract him from his real purpose there " Oh I just have to go see my little sister's apartment that's all, and how come no one told that she lives by herself in the muggle world. I would have thought that my best friends would have at least informed me" he asked in a seemly accusing manner " Hey Ron we aren't going to report to you about everything your sister does when you're away" Harry snapped back somehow knowing that's what Hermione wanted to say but was having trouble getting it out. 

"I know I'm sorry I guess I just never thought she would actually move out!" he said in a saddening voice "well I guess I should start to realize that she's not so little anymore and can take care of herself".

Harry and Hermione both stared at him like he grew three more noses on his forehead "Are you really Ron 'over protective git' Weasley? That doesn't sound like you" Harry was surprised to hear that analogy coming from his wife "Yeah what got into you?" Harry asked with the same expression on his face.

Ron pondered a minute then turn to them " Javina I guess she told me that why Ginny always did everything to spite me"

Hermione made a choking sound causing both the guys to look at her weird 'if he only knew what she was probably doing right now' she had to stifle a laugh not listening to Harry was saying about quittich she interrupted and excused herself to go to her room.

After a while she reached their room and crossed to the fireplace and called Ginny. Not surprised at all when she had to shield her eyes from seeing Draco getting out of the bed "Ahem!" She interrupted they both jumped bringing their attention to Hermione's head floating in their fireplace " I just thought I'd warn you Ron is planning on paying you a visit Harry is down stairs distracting him so I could warn you good thing too!" she started realizing they were both fully clothed again

"Oh shit Hermione I owe you big thanks!" Draco said expressing his gratitude "We'll probably come with him so it won't be to awkward or are you keeping it secret for awhile still?"

Draco and Ginny exchanged a pondering look and turned back to Hermione 

"Hermione I think we are going to tell him since whether he likes it or not Draco is going to be his brother in law!"

Hermione's face lit 'did she mean it Draco actually proposed?

"Really?" they nodded smiling "that's great!" she heard footsteps coming towards her room "well I have to go see you soon bye" and their head's disappeared "Hermione you all right?" Harry asked peaking through the door "yes just thought I'd get my cloak why don't we go with Ron to see Ginny" she asked innocently even though Harry knew why 

"OK come on we can take the team car" and they headed downstairs.


	4. consequences

Disclaimer: don't own don't sue 

Ginny is no longer a little girl in need of her big brother's protection she's engaged and living in the muggle world. Where does Ron fit in?

Chapter 4

They pulled up to a quiet building in the heart of London. 14 Sheffield dr was a seven-story building that housed the executives of Foxworth Inc. Ginny lived in a two bedroom flat on the 2 floor.

"Here we are " Harry announced pulling into the parking lot.

Harry got out first and went around to open the door for his wife. Ron slowly made his way to front door .He still couldn't believe his sister moved out, to the muggle world no less and to work for Trent Foxworth. How she managed to get that he had no idea.

"Wow! What floor is she on?" Ron asked Looking up at the building

"Uh Second! She has the whole floor to herself"

Harry went to the front door scanned for her name and pressed the button beside it.

_"Hello?" _said Ginny's voice over the speaker "Hallo Gin! We came to visit, you busy?" Hermione asked smiling to herself  _"no no come on up" _they heard a buzzing soundand opened the door going up the stairs Hermione started to get a little nervous. How would Ron take this? She looked to Harry He was smiling at her. 

Ron Knocked on the door but it wasn't Ginny who opened it. 

It was _MALFOY?_

_~*~*~*~_

Draco was absolutely the most nervous he had ever been in his life although you couldn't tell by looking at him. He did not know what posessed him to open the door. He knew who it was, and what would probably happen.

Just as he finished that thought he felt the pain as Ron's fist met with his eye.


	5. Explinations

Disclaimer don't own what's recognizable so don't sue!

After Hermione managed to convince Ron to settle down and sit and listen.

"Virginia please explain to me why Draco Malfoy is at your house?" Ron managed to ask very calmly.

"Well, remember last year when I said I was spending Christmas at my boyfriend's? Well, I went to Malfoy Manor.

I know you don't approve now, but I wish you would get to know Draco, like Hermione and Harry did. Ok? Just try, please?

I want you to know Draco and I have been together, for almost two years and last night, he asked me to marry him. So please give him a chance."

Ginny looked satisfied and indignant of what her brother would have to say. Ron simply looked to his best friends "you both knew about this how could you this is Malfoy He made our years at Hogwarts hell and you let this happen. I don't know what to say" he looked Draco who seemed bored, although Ginny knew he was scared in some way.  

Draco glanced at Ginny then back to Ron "Ron I know this seems weird to you, but you have to understand that since Harry killed the Dark lord and my father I've been able to think for myself and I love Ginny. I always will I want to marry her have tons and tons of kids. I do hope you will try to see our reason here. All those years I always envied you I wanted your life I wanted the attention your parents gave you. That time after our last Quittich game. When we both ended up in the hospital wing. Your mom stayed with you the whole time I wished and wished my parents were like that. 

Your mother was the first person to actually listen to me I told her how I was glad my father was dead. Then your sister came and took her place one day and I talked to her I knew that second that I'd be in this very situation telling you how much I love her so please like Ginny said try and tolerate me I won't bother you all I want is your sister to be as happy as she makes me." Draco took a deep breath he had no idea what he just said it just all came out so fast.

Everyone just gaped at him Draco Malfoy Just emptied his heart to them all and this surprised them.

"Well I can try but I still don't like it. I'm not giving any guaranties," Ron said with a small amount of disgust in his voice

Ginny got up and ran to hug her brother. As he pulled away there was a buzzer sound Draco went to the door and pressed a button on a panel by the door "hello?" he asked 

"Uh is this Virginia Weasley's place?" the voice asked. Ron and Ginny exchanged glances they knew that voice "Javina!" they said in unison. They both ran to the panel "I'll be right down" Ginny almost screamed and was out the door Ron was right behind her. When Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs she almost tackled her the thin beautiful Jamaican girl almost fell back "hey sis! I can't believe you didn't tell me. You could never keep a secret in school especially about Ron" just then Ron pushed her out of the way to get to his fiancé "I missed you so much I don't think I would have lasted very much longer without seeing you" Ron said out of breath before kissing her very deeply "I missed you to baby"

She said 

Ginny cleared her throat "Uh… excuse me, but could I have a word with Javina, for just a sec? Then you can have her back," she asked softly "yeah I'll just be upstairs" after seeing the scared look on his sisters face he added "don't worry I won't touch him" he turned and began up the stairs. Javina had a very curious look on her face as she turned to her best friend "who's he not touching?" she asked "you'll see just don't freak cause you're not the only one getting married" Javina's face lit up " I guess I'm not the only one that's been keeping secrets" then she darted up the stairs to see who this mystery man was. when the door opened she screamed "DRACO MALFOY? What the hell?" 

"It's a long story," he said as he led her to the couch to explain over again.


	6. how it started

Disclaimer: Don't own what you recognize. 

A/N all the original characters are my own creation. Well not really 

Javina Bingham- is based on a cross between my friend, Jemika and adopted sister, Jenny Anne.

Faye Lupin- (Remus Lupin's wife) is mostly based on my mom 

Professor Morgan McKinney- (Sirius black's fiancé) is basically myself 

And I think that's it so far.

Chapter 6- reacquainted 

Once everyone had settled down in the living room. Draco began to tell the story of how Ginny and himself had actually gotten together. 

"It all started," he began taking Ginny's hand in his. "After the last quittich game. Harry caught the snitch and Ron and I collided and both fell off our brooms."

Draco was being carried; more like levitated off the field with madam pomphrey.

Beside him was that Prat Weasley, Who doesn't know how to watch where he's going.

Suddenly there was someone beside him asking if he was all right? He just barely nodded or thought he did before everything went blank.

He woke up hours later. He opened his eyes and saw a plump woman with graying hair sitting between the two beds. "Why hello there, you must be young Malfoy? You look a lot like your father. I'm Molly Weasley." She said cheerfully that's why's she's here; He thought Weasley must be in the next bed. He remembered the collision.

She stayed with the boys in the hospital wing whenever she could. One day after Molly left someone came in and sat where she had vacated. Draco recognized her as Weasleys little sister. The one, who used to follow the trio around, She had grown a lot prettier since her first year. He wondered if she was still drooling over Potter. He raised himself onto his shoulder, Noticing that Ron was asleep. He turned toward her. She seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Hello," he said shakily he was still in a bit of pain. She jumped and turned toward her. "I'll move to the other side of the bed, if that's you want Malfoy." She seemed to spit out his name, as if she dreaded saying it. "No, no it's ok I like having people to talk to in here it keeps me sane" He tried desperately to remember her name. Jenny, no Ginny yeah that's it "It's Ginny right? Your mom's been in here quite a lot. She's really nice." She looked at with a bothered look. "Yeah she is," Ginny finally responded. Draco lay back down, "She even keeps me company. Ron's only been awake a couple times and only long enough to eat," He continued shyly. He was too tired to be annoying and he didn't want her to leave. Amazingly he enjoyed the company of the Weasley women. They continued talking for a couple hours, until he was starting to drift off. 

He awoke to the sound of Madam Pomphrey bustling about. He sat right up. "Hello Mister Malfoy" She cooed bringing him some chocolate. "I think it's safe to say you'll be able to go today. Your back has healed nicely and your head wound is gone."

Finally he thought to himself "What day is it anyway?" He asked eating the chocolate he was given. "It's Saturday" she chirped and handed him his clothes pulling the curtain around the bed.

When he finished getting dressed he pulled the curtain back and greeted Mrs.Weasley. "Leaving today are we? Everyone has gone to Hogsmead already so it'll real quiet for a while." Oh he needed to go shopping He wanted to get a couple quills and such. Just as he finished that thought Ginny walked in. Molly stood up "Ginny dear I thought you were gone all ready" She hugged her daughter tightly. Ginny smiled at Draco "nope not yet just stopping in to say I was leaving" She gave her brother a pat on the hand, saying she would get him something good. Her gave her some money, and she turned to leave. Draco got an idea said goodbye and went after her. "Ginny, wait up. I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me?" He blurted, as he got closer. She looked surprised but smiled and accepted. 

Everyone present just kind of stared forward as if in a trance. Until Ginny Spoke up "Well, You asked how we got together there it is." She looked to Draco for support.

Javina was the first to speak. "That's why I didn't see you that day." She understood it now. "Yeah well, from then on it just kept getting better. We didn't even really try that hard to hide it, no one ever asked if we were involved at all." Draco smiled at Ginny.

Ron still seemed uneasy, but not angry. 

Just then Hermione jumped about a foot. "Uh guys hate to tell you this but I think my water just broke!" Everyone started panicking. Harry had to calm them down "Ok, we have to get her to the hospital. Ginny, tell your mom. We'll have to get her in the car, anything else would be to dangerous" Ginny went to the fireplace to call her mom. While Harry helped Hermione to the door. "Wait!" Ginny hollered after them "Mom's on her way with Madam Pomphrey. She told us to get Her comfortable on the bed." Hermione started screaming loudly so they made their way to the bedroom. As soon as they got her on the bed there were two loud pops! Announcing the arrival of Molly and Madam Pomphrey.

After only a couple hours of labor, Hermione gave birth to a baby boy they named Sirius. The men poured into the room. Ron went to Javina and Draco went and put his arms around Ginny they all looked on as Hermione held him in her arms. Molly looked at her own children. She really did hope soon it would her grandchild being born.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm not that lucky.

Chapter 7: Initial planing

Once Hermione and baby Sirius James Potter were situated and ready to go home. They congratulated the new parents and promised to visit in a few days. Ron and Ginny both were asked to be Godparents

and accepted without hesitations. They all said their goodbyes. Madam Pomphrey Returning to Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley accompanying the Potters home.

A quiet seemed to rest over 14 Sheffield Dr.

The four occupants seemed in their own little world after what they had just witnessed. A new life had just begun, they were all feeling older in some way. Their friends and fellow classmates had made that small creature. It was something else, everyone in that room knew they wanted that as well. However;

there were hurtles they had to complete first, mainly the planing of two weddings thus leading to current conversation.

Ginny looking around the room at her guests and her now fiancée knew she had best break the silence.

"So when in February are you getting married?" she asked the couple across from her.

Breaking the tension in the room, everyone seemed to breathe again launching into details of the wedding.

"Well, it'll most likely be in Jamaica on the second Saturday of the month. We'll have it at noon in a traditional wizards ceremony of coarse." Ron seemed more than happy to divulge all the information. All the while grinning at his soon to be wife next to him.

"Javina's Nana isn't capable to travel by portkey so we agreed to have there instead of england. Harry will be my best man of course." Javina interrupted him to look at Ginny "...and I was hoping you would be My maid of honor" Ginny broke out into a huge grin "of course I will."

the men sat back and left the two women to discuss the rest of the details. Draco looked over at Ron

and suggested they go get some refreshments from the kitchen. Ron nodded and followed the his school rival from the room.

"So? How is your training going?" Draco tried to make an effort not really sure how he should approach the youngest male Weasley.

Ron just glared at him

"I'm trying to make an effort here Weasley. I'm a very different person than I was in school. I'm trying to put aside any past transgressions to make your sister happy. I know that by treating you differently it may seem like too much but I'll do what it takes. So if it'll take an apology for everything I've ever done to you I will do it. I am sorry, after my father died I lost a lot of myself and your sister was there for me I'm eternally grateful to her and will lay my life on the line time and time again to ensure not one tear of pain or anguish ever escapes from her gorgeous brown eyes ever again." Draco took a long breath hoping he made his intentions very clear. He looked to Weasley trying read his expression.

Ron just stared right back as if daring the silver haired wizard to take it all back

sighing in resignation "I'm not making any promises except this you hurt her I WILL kill you in the most horrendous fashion I can come up with. I also have 5 older brothers and Harry that will be right behind me. So don't in any way shape or form think for one second that you'll get a second chance with this." they stared each other down until Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and put out his hand to Ron, who looked at the hand and took it "For Ginny's sake, now where are the glasses?"

Draco seemed to loose all tension then not because he was scared of his soon to be brother in law but of his future wife if he couldn't make amends with her whole family.

"the champagne glasses are right over there I'll whip up some snacks. the champagne is in the fridge on the top shelf" they both completed their task and emerged into the living room with the women once again placing the acquired items on the small table between the two couches they joined in the conversation.

"So? Have you two set a date yet?" Javina directed the question to Draco.

Draco looked at his fiancée "actually we haven't discussed it yet although I was hoping Ginny would consider the Idea of Hogwarts over spring break?" Ginny's face lit up she loved the Idea " Ooohh that'd be great I thought you'd say the manor but Hogwarts would be perfect"

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and whispered in her ear "No you're perfect"

They all accepted the champagne filled glasses that Draco had past around.

Ron was the one to come up the toast

"To our futures, Our families and our happily ever afters"

"Here, here!!!" the others all cheered clinking glasses.

"This will be a very busy year" Ginny sighed " but I guess Life's like that"

The End


End file.
